


Peace, Trust, and the Ocean

by i_am_still_bb



Category: Poldark (TV 2015), Return to Treasure Island (TV 1996)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:42:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25529878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_am_still_bb/pseuds/i_am_still_bb
Summary: Jim and Ross share some firsts together.
Relationships: Jim Hawkins/Ross Poldark
Comments: 5
Kudos: 17





	Peace, Trust, and the Ocean

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Life Told in Sound](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20331262) by Anonymous. 



> I've been working on this for far too long. Now that it is off my plate I can return to working on other wips. If you've been waiting for an update for Hispaniola Menagerie you're in luck, because that is what I'm finishing up next!
> 
> I hope the characters are true to the inspiration story!

Jim and Ross met at the bar several times over the next few weeks until Ross found a house to rent. After that they would meet at other locations; sometimes a restaurant, sometimes the beach, but always in public. 

They talked about all manner of things; their childhoods, Ross’ time in the army, Jim’s time with Silver. Jim’s experience, or lack thereof came up when they were sitting on the beach watching the ocean turn dark.

* * *

_“You mean you’ve never…” Ross gestures with his hands to fill in his unfinished sentence._

_Jim digs his bare toes into the sand and shakes his head._

_“Hey,” Ross bumps his shoulder against Jim’s, “It’s not a problem. I know it probably feels like one, but it’s not. Not to me.”_

_Jim does not respond right away. He wiggles his toes in the cool moist sand and looks out at the ocean and feels the heat of the setting sun on the back of his neck._

_He shrugs apologetically. “I have done… stuff… it just never made it that far.”_

_“Anything serious?”_

_Jim shakes his head again. “Not really. It was usually with tourists who I never saw again. There was necking in dark corners, some groping, but,” he sighs and looks at Ross. “It was never with anyone who mattered, anyone who stayed, and, if I’m being honest about it, those encounters were more frustrating than anything else.”_

_Ross reaches for Jim’s hand. He winds his fingers between Jim’s and gives a gentle squeeze._

* * *

Longing looks and “accidental” shoulder brushes over dinner, hand grazes while sitting at the bar, quickly turned into make out sessions in Ross’ car. Jim never managed to say no even when he had planned to. The feel of another person’s skin against his own, simple contact, even just the brush of Ross’ thumb over his knuckles was intoxicating. And, while he wouldn’t admit it, especially not to Ross, he was addicted. He lay awake at night in bed thinking about simple things—the brush of fingers, the pleasant warmth of hands held together, the casual contact that came from proximity and intimacy.

They would eat dinner together and, as Jim always walked everywhere he wanted to go, Ross would offer him a ride home. It started innocently enough, without the innuendo, but then Ross leaned across the center console during a lull in the conversation and there was a nervous brush of lips and exchange of breath. There had been no going back. After the first time that Jim found himself straddling Ross in the backseat—clothes still very much in place—the innuendo of the question was always meant. 

At first it was easy to find places to be alone; dark corners of bars, empty parking lots. After the winter holidays the town was empty except for locals, but with the warm humid winds of May came the tourists. It was harder to find places to be alone. They decided that something needed to change after Jim honked the horn with his ass during a quick, unfortunate fumble in a parking lot. People walking on the sidewalk had looked their way. Jim had buried his face in Ross’ shoulder in embarrassment; Ross had laughed until he cried.

Jim never offered up his house, and when Ross suggested his rented house Jim had shied away. It was too serious. Once, they had ended up in the workshop of the marina where Jim lived. Ross had vetoed that location after he found a massive grease stain on the seat of his favorite jeans.

* * *

_“Why are there so many people?” Ross grumbles as he circles the parking lot looking for a spot._

_“Tourists. We hate them, but we need them.”_

_“But why do they need so many cars…” Ross whines._

_Ross had wanted to try a restaurant in the next town over and given his misgivings about the reliability of Jim’s car—he uses the beat up sedan for trips that really need it—he had insisted that he drive._

_“And it makes_ _other things_ _more difficult…” he continues grumbling._

_“We could go to my place,” Jim offers tentatively._

_Ross’ foot slips on the brake and the car jerks to a halt. The car behind them honks loudly._

_“Are you sure?”_

_“Not tonight,” Jim rushes to say thinking about the piles of sorted laundry that currently cover the limited floor space, “But maybe next time?”_

_Ross’ smile is luminous._

* * *

_Jim wipes his hands on his thighs nervously while he waits by Ross’ car. He looks down and dug the toe of his sandal into the sandy dirt of the parking lot. He rubs ineffectually at the grease stains of his fingers on the hips and thighs of his shorts. In the past weeks he had realized that_ all _of his shorts had similar stains, but the thought of acquiring a new pair just to have them end up in the same state after a few weeks was ridiculous and Jim had resisted it._

_“Ready?” Ross asks as he approaches the car; jingling his car keys in one hand._

_“Sure,” Jim says quickly. He is so ready that he barely tasted his dinner and had drank too much in an effort to calm himself. The alcohol had only served to make him more lightheaded, more giddy, more anxious._

* * *

Ross made Jim see his home in a different light. Ross insisted on doing touristy things that Jim had never done. He had wanted to go on glass-bottom boat tours and snorkeling when he had first arrived, but he did not have any money. And when he had the money he no longer had any interest.

Ross booked an all day kayaking and snorkeling tour on a catamaran. Jim had rolled his eyes, but he had gone along with it. Ross’ joy was infectious with his shining eyes and puppy dog grin. 

When the crew lowered the stairs to start loading people into kayaks and they asked for volunteers Ross’ hand shot up. He nearly knocked over the crew member and overturned the kayak in his rush. He insisted on sitting in front, but he kept turning around to talk to Jim and rocking the kayak. They flipped at one point and Ross ran his hands through his hair and smiled and laughed at his own ungainly attempts to get back into the floundering kayak while holding on to his paddle. 

They sat in a hurricane hole and listened while a guide told them about the importance of mangrove islands for birds, sea life, and protecting the mainland from hurricanes.

When the group left to go back to the boat Ross kept his paddle dug into the thick sediment.

“What are you doing?”

Ross then lay back in the kayak so that he was looking up at Jim. “Hi!” he grinned. Then he reached up and pulled Jim down into an upside down kiss that lasted until breath quickened and fingers tightened.

* * *

_“This is it?” Ross’ door slams as he exits the vehicle. “It looks different in the daylight.”_

_“I think you’re just thinking with your head this time,” Jim quips. “There,” he points, “is the workshop. I used to stay in the room over it when I first started working here.”_

_Ross nods and sidles closer to Jim. “And where do you stay now?” he asks in a low voice._

_Jim pretends to be startled and shocked at the implication._

_Ross laughs and presses a quick kiss to Jim’s cheek. “Nothing has to happen. I just want to see it. You’ve told me so much about it.”_

_“Really?” Jim says as he heads to the dock that runs between small fishing craft and some older boats. The grand yachts are on the other side of the marina. The sailboats lie between them and the yachts. “I’m pretty sure I told you it was small.”_

_Ross shrugs. “But you’ve said it quite a few times._

_“It counts!” he protests when he sees Jim’s skeptical glance._

_“Mhmm,” Jim responds. He turns onto a ramp that runs from the dock to a floating dock that runs along the deck of his boat. Jim nimbly hops from the gently swaying dock onto his deck. He holds out a hand to help Ross. But, Ross, not to be outdone, tries to replicate Jim’s jump. He lands with a triumphant grin only to stumble when the boat rolls gently beneath his feet. Promptly he trips over the plastic adirondack chair that Jim keeps on the deck on one side of his front door. Ross and the chair end up strewn across the space. Ross starts laughing._

_Jim looks down at Ross for a moment; he raises an eyebrow, “Are you okay?”_

_Still laughing Ross sits up and dusts his hands off, “I’m quite alright. But maybe you should get less feral lawn furniture.”_

_“I’ll keep that in mind.”_

_This time Ross accepts the offered hand. “Or maybe it would be happier on a lawn. Maybe give it some fake grass to sit on and it will be happier and less liable to attack visitors.”_

_“But then I’d have to get a guard-plant or something or that nature,” Jim replies. “Now, shush,” he says as he pulls Ross to his feet.”_

_Ross raises an eyebrow._

_Jim shrugs awkwardly, “The marina is usually empty at night, but owners can come and go whenever they please.”_

_Ross’ smile is roguish. “Am I too scandalous for them?” He wraps an arm around Jim’s neck and shoulders and gives him a ridiculously exaggerated kiss on the cheek._

_“Inside with you,” Jim laughs; ducking free of Ross’ hug._

_The inside of the boat is warm, muggy, and dim. The windows are open and the roller blinds have mostly closed to keep out the oppressive sun that dominates the afternoons. Two small fans are running to keep the air moving, but they do little to alleviate the wet, oppressive heat that comes with the summer months; your skin never completely dries after a shower or a swim and your clothes are likely to be damp within an hour of putting them on if they were even completely dry in the first place._

_Once inside Ross is thoroughly distracted. “It’s quite small,” he says, looking at the galley kitchen with counters on both sides and the quarter sized appliances. He opens the fridge and peeks inside._

_“It’s not a magic boat. It’s not like it’s bigger on the inside than on the outside,” Jim huffs defensively. He shoves his hands into his pockets._

_But Ross has already moved on; he is pulling down the fold-up table that turns Jim’s couch into a dining table. Ross smiles and puts it away. Then he notices the shelves stuffed with books that are built into the space beneath the cushions. He squats down and runs his finger over the spines. He plucks one from its spot and flips it over to read the back cover. “Somehow I’ve never read this one,” he says quietly._

_Jim knows which book it is because of its location. “It’s pretty good,” he says shuffling his feet._

_Ross opens the cover and his eyes begin scanning as he starts to read. A few moments pass before he shakes his head and closes the book. “I might have to borrow this one,” he says with a smile._

_Before Jim can reply Ross tucks the book back into its spot and moves deeper into the boat. Jim follows._

_Ross opens a bifold door. “Is this the whole bathroom?” Despite the skepticism in his voice there is a look of amusement on his face. “There is no way that anyone fits in here.” He looks at Jim, “There is no way that you can shower in here! It’s so small!”_

_“It’s big enough,” Jim grumbles._

_Ross looks at Jim thoughtfully. “I always just assumed you bathed in the ocean, you being half-merman and all. Plus you always smell like salt._

_“But, I_ suppose _that you could fit in this shower. It’s small, but so are you,” he teases putting an arm around Jim’s shoulders and squeezing._

_“I’m not that small!” Jim protests._

_“You are! You’re all tiny and cute!” This is accompanied by a kiss on the forehead that makes Jim feel quite young._

_Jim grumbles good naturedly while a blush creeps up his neck to his ears._

_Ross’ attention has been caught by the final room on the boat. Dividing the bedroom from the rest of the boat is a beaded curtain with each strand weighed down by a brass bell. They clink softly when Ross pushes them aside to see the wide bed with a black, iron bed frame surrounded by built in cabinets and drawers with a narrow walkway in between bed and cabinets. There are small, recessed windows on either side and a skylight overhead. The windows are open with the half-drawn blinds to let in the cooling, humid, night breeze. The beaded curtain sways gently in the breeze with soft_ clinks _._

_“The curtain isn’t mine. It was Silver’s and I…” Jim starts to explain._

_Ross turns around and smiles. “It’s perfect. It’s you.”_

_“Yeah?” Jim finally pulls his hands from his pockets, hiking his shorts up before letting his arms fall to his sides._

_“Do you want a drink?” Jim asks slowly._

_Ross shakes his head and steps forward. He gently takes Jim’s wrist in his hand and tugs him forward through the curtain until they are standing inches apart. He leans in. “I don’t want a drink,” he says quietly and presses a kiss to Jim’s neck just beneath his ear._

_Jim shudders. Heat rolls through him. He gasps. He is already responding._

_He can feel Ross’ smile against his neck. A chuckle accompanies the next kiss as Jim is gently pressed against the wall. His head drops back against the wall with a quiet_ thud. _His hands find Ross’ waist and pulls him in so that they are pressed to one another._

_Jim’s ears are filled with the rush of Ross’ breath as he slowly noses his way up Jim’s neck to his ear—where he nips the lobe—across his cheek, tracing the line of Jim’s nose. Jim fists his hands in Ross’ hair and drags him in for a kiss._

_Ross makes a noise in the back of his throat. He grabs Jim’s hips—fingers pressing into soft flesh—and pulls them to his. Jim whines and pushes against Ross deepening the kiss._

_Ross steps close. He presses Jim fully against the wall using his greater height to surround him. Jim gasps breaking the kiss. He drops his head forward onto Ross’ shoulder. Ross turns his attention to Jim’s neck again licking a stripe from his shoulder to his ear._

_Jim’s breath catches. “Ross…”_

_“Yes?” Ross breathes. His fingers dip under the edge of Jim’s shorts. They are so soft and worn with age that the button slips from the hole with barely any encouragement. He slides a hand down the front of Jim’s underwear and wraps his fingers around Jim’s hard cock._

_“Fuck,” Jim gasps as he cums all over Ross’ hand. He squeezes his eyes shut and a furrow appears between his brows. “Shit. Sorry,” he says softly._

_Ross presses a kiss to Jim’s hair. “I’m not done with you.” There is a smile in his voice. He pulls Jim into a hug._

_Jim makes a small noise and wraps his arms around Ross’ waist. He cringes slightly at the cooling damp spot in his underwear. He can feel the outline of Ross’ erection against his stomach. “We should move this to the bed.”_

_Ross nods in agreement. He steps back and pulls his shirt off with a grin. He drops onto the bed and starts to undo his pants. He sheds his snug, dark jeans revealing tight white underwear that stands out against his tanned skin and dark hair._

_Jim swallows, his mouth suddenly dry.. He drags his eyes from Ross long enough to pull off his own shirt. He pauses a moment before removing his cargo shorts, feeling self conscious for a moment about his own underwear. But the look on Ross’ face and the burning intensity of his gaze dismisses those thoughts. Jim can feel Ross’ eyes moving over his body. His blood begins to hum again._

_Jim flips the lightswitch off before moving to sit on the edge of the bed—his gaze traveling from Ross’ eyes, down his throat to his shoulders and chest where muscles bunch beneath his skin and curling hair. He follows the dark curls, which he knows will be soft beneath his fingertips, to the wide elastic waistband of his underwear and lower._

_Jim did not notice that his mouth was open or that his breathing had quickened until he brought his eyes back up to Ross’ face._

_Ross’ eyes are dark. He reaches out. Hooks his open hand around the back of Jim’s neck. And drags Jim into a slow, deep kiss._

_He is so caught up in Ross, surrounded by him, that when Ross breaks their connection to take a breath Jim is almost surprised to find himself beneath Ross. He is dizzy with the sensation of Ross’ skin against his own, headier now than when he had to keep half-an-ear out for interruptions. He slides his hand down Ross back. Fingers pressing into his skin as he pulls them closer together. His fingers find the raised ridge of an old scar. His hands do not stop there._

_Hands do not stray beneath their remaining clothes. But that does not stop the brush of fingers or the press of hands._

_“Oh, God… Jim…” Ross moans when Jim slides his hands down Ross’ back, over his buttocks, and then pulls their hips together while Ross rolls his hips and Jim hooks a calf over Ross’ leg to give himself leverage to pull them closer together._

_Ross pushes himself up and sits back on his feet, knees spread wide, cock straining against his underwear. Ross breathes heavily through his mouth_

_Jim props himself up on his elbows. He keeps his eyes fixed on Ross’. He reaches out and cups Ross through his underwear. He groans at the warm weight of it in his hand. But it is the look on Ross’ face, his head falling forward, his eyes closing, and the hitch in his breath that makes Jim do what he does next. He pushes the waistband of Ross’ underwear down. Ross' gaze is dark as he watches Jim’s hands._

_There is a brief bit of awkward shuffling as their underwear joins the rest of their clothes. Then Ross surges forward, hands tangle in Jim’s long hair pulling his head to the side, teeth grazing neck, ear, before a biting kiss._

_Jim digs his fingers into Ross’ skin, fingernails leaving marks that they’ll find in the morning._

_Even with the light off the moonlight provides more than enough light for Jim to see and savor Ross’ skin, hair, and scars. He kisses each one tasting the salt of Ross’ sweat. And when he finally comes to that place velvety soft beneath his hands and smelling so strongly of Ross that it makes him lightheaded he cannot help himself. He takes Ross into his mouth._

_Ross swears, his voice rough. One hand reaches for Jim’s salt thickened waves and the other tangles in the sheets as he tries not to thrust into Jim’s mouth._

_“Good?” There is uncertainty in Jim’s voice._

_Ross pushes himself up. “Fuck yes. Now it’s my turn.”_

_When Jim is propped up on pillows Ross settles himself between Jim’s thighs. Jim groans, arching at Ross’ warm breath ghosting over his thighs, his cock, his stomach._

_Ross’ grin is wickedly teasing, “I haven’t even started yet.”_

_Ross teases. One arm is hooked under one of Jim’s thighs with a firm hand on his belly. He smooths his hand over Jim’s stomach. Fingers sweep low, but never where Jim wants even when he shifts his hips. Ross’ other hand traces up and down Jim’s other leg from his ankle, behind his knee, up his thigh, but never high enough._

_Jim sighs in Ross’ touch when he stops skirting around the place where Jim most wants his touch._

_When Ross finally takes Jim’s cock in his mouth Jim cries out and reaches for the rails of his headboard, something, anything to ground himself. But nothing works. All he can hear is his own panting breaths, his blood pounding in his ears. All he can feel is Ross’ hands and mouth on him._

_He no longer knows which way is up, what day it is, or even his own name when Ross pauses._

_Jim whines, his chest heaving. He struggles to life himself onto one elbow._

_“It’s okay,” Ross soothes quietly, rubbing Jim’s belly with slow circles._

_Jim barely hears him over the sound of water lapping against the hull and the other noises of the sea that come in through the open windows. For the first time Jim wishes those sounds were not there._

_Jim nods, or thinks he does, and drops back onto the pillows._

_Ross disappears for a moment and there is a shuffling sound._

_“Ross?”_

_There is no response, but then Ross is back._

_He starts up again and Jim’s hips tense, rolling into the feeling, but his motion is halted when slick fingers start to tease and press. Jim pulls his knees up and presses closer to Ross’ mouth and fingers._

_Ross hums in approval._

_Jim’s voice is thick and rough when he speaks. “Stop…” he breathes heavily, “Please.”_

_Ross stops and looks up at Jim’s face, flushed and sweaty. “You okay?”_

_Jim nods because he does not trust himself to speak for a moment._

_“I…,” he takes a deep breath, “I just don’t want it to be over so fast. I don’t know if I could go again.”_

_Ross grins. “Do you want to…?”_

_Jim nods. He stretches, fumbling with a drawer beside the bed where he stashed supplies, supplies that he had driven to the next town for, because he was not ready for everyone to know his business yet, and Julie at the drug store was a terrible gossip._

_Ross reaches for the box of condoms, rips it open and tears one off the strip. Before he has a chance to tear the wrapping though, Jim speaks._

_“I’m,” Jim swallows. “I got those in case… I’ve never done… I’m clean,” he finishes quietly._

_Ross’ expression softens. “My last test was almost a year ago, but I haven’t been with anyone but you since before that.”_

_Jim reaches out and takes the unopened condom from Ross’ fingers, puts it back in the box, and pushes the box off the bed._

_“Are you sure?” Ross moves closer._

_Jim nods._

_Jim kisses Ross then, slowly, groaning when Ross threads his fingers through his hair and sighing at the rasp of Ross’ week old beard. They end up laying across the bed with Ross on top of Jim. Jim hooks a leg around Ross’ hops and pulls him closer as they thrust against each other. Jim angles his hips and draws his knees up. With that Ross’ cock slides over Jim. Jim shudders and desperately shifts for a better position._

_Ross pulls back. “This will be easier with you on top, babe,” he breathes._

_Jim looks at Ross with heavy lidded eyes, uncomprehending._

_“You’ll have more control that way. In case you want to slow down, go faster, or stop altogether.”_

_Jim nods slowly._

_They trade places and Ross reaches for the temporarily forgotten bottle of lubricant and hastily applies it to himself. Jim watches and Ross gets a little lost in his own touch._

_As Jim settles over Ross’ hips Ross settles his hands on Jim’s hips, “We don’t have to do this if you don’t want to.”_

_Jim shakes his head, sweat dampened curls bobbing, before kissing Ross slow and deep. “I want this,” he says quietly but firmly when they separate._

_Ross reaches down to help keep everything aligned while Jim pushes back. He winces at the flash of discomfort that passes over Jim’s face._

_But Jim does not pull back. He frowns._

_“Relax,” Ross says soothingly. He runs a hand up and down Jim’s thigh. “We’ll take this as slow as we need to.”_

_When Jim does not respond and he does not move, Ross speaks again, “I can go down on you again.” He starts to move, but Jim shakes his head ‘no.’_

_Jim exhales heavily through his nose and pushes down a bit further; the frown flickers across his face._

_Ross reaches for Jim’s neglected cock and strokes it slowly, paying special attention to the spot just beneath the head._

_Jim sighs and pushes into Ross’ touch and takes him deeper at the same time. He drops forward, his hands on Ross’ chest, and his chins almost touching his own chest, his eyes closed and his mouth open._

_“Okay?”_

_“Yeah,” Jim breathes slowly and lowers himself further. This time not stopping until Ross is fully seated inside him. He rolls his hips experimentally._

_Jim watches Ross’ face the whole time; his head dropped back, his eyes closed, and he had arched into the feeling. When Jim moves again Ross pushes into him; his fingers pressing bruises into Jim’s thighs._

_Jim grins and moves with greater purpose. He wants to see every expression, and hear every sound, every curse, that he can pull from Ross. He keep his hands on Ross’ chest and occasionally draws a finger over one of Ross’ nipples to see him jerk with a flash of pleasure._

_Ross tries to thrust hard into Jim, but Jim pulls away and refuses to take the bait. He keeps his movements slow, drawing it out, listening to Ross’ murmured pleas get more desperate._

_When Ross can take it no longer he flips them to Jim’s surprise and thrusts hard, pushing Jim into the mattress. Jim’s surprised laugh is replaced with a groan as the burn of lust that flows through him makes him dizzy; he wraps his arms around Ross shoulders, his fingers digging into the muscles there, to keep himself grounded as he gets lost._

_Ross sets a punishing pace. One arm is beneath Jim’s shoulder with his hand in Jim’s hair, and the other is on his ass to hold them together. Jim pulls his knees up and reaches for himself. His breath coming in desperate noises and pleas while Ross whispers encouragingly._

_Jim’s breath comes short and fast and Ross kisses him hard; they taste the metallic tang of blood where Jim bites Ross’ lower lip. Jim’s fingernails draw blood on Ross’ shoulders._

_Something warm splashes on the underside of Ross’ jaw and he groans, thrusting hard against Jim’s tense and shaking body._

_Jim relaxes, deflating beneath Ross, his grip falling away from Ross shoulders, and he presses a kiss to Ross’ collarbone._

_When Ross moves again Jim whimpers._

_“Ross…” he pushes at him, “it’s too…” he trails off in a groan._

_“_ Too much _,” Ross finishes._

_Jim shudders when Ross withdraws._

_Ross flops onto his back and reaches for himself; his head falling back._

_Slowly, heavily, Jim rolls onto his side and kisses Ross’ shoulder. He drapes his arm over Ross and delicately runs his fingers up Ross’ inner thigh, over his balls, and away again._

_Ross whines, his head thrown back, sweaty curls sticking to his face and neck, and cums all over his hand and stomach._

_Jim watches Ross’ body go slack and melt into the mattress. He presses another kiss to Ross’ shoulder, “I’ll be right back.”_

_Ross makes a noise in protest through his slowing breaths, but Jim has already gone the ten steps to the small bathroom. He clumsily cleans himself up and returns with a damp washcloth. He wipes Ross’ stomach, but Ross takes the washcloth and finishes the job. The used washcloth is tossed in the direction of the door and Jim lays back down. He curls on his side and faces Ross who has a lazy grin on his face._

_Jim smiles back and reaches out to tuck an errant curl behind Ross’ ear._

_“Did it help?”_

_“Not really,” Jim admits with a grin._

_Ross hums and curls in close to Jim. He throws a leg over Jim’s thighs, hooks an ankle between his calves, and drapes an arm over his waist. His head is just beneath Jim’s chin. He lazily traces the line of Jim’s neck with his nose. “You okay?” A question with multiple meanings._

_Jim nods, “Yeah,” answering all of the questions._

_Jim yawns and fidgets with a blanket that he is trying to cover them with. “I…,” he starts to say._

_Ross makes a soft humming sound in his throat._

_Jim changes his mind, “Again?”_

_Ross chuckles and presses a kiss to Jim’s collarbone. “Sure. But I’m going to need a nap first,” he says, his voice trailing off into a yawn towards the end._

_Jim closes his eyes and runs his fingers over Ross’ back until he falls asleep listening to Ross’ breathing and the lap of waves against his home and thinking about what he wants to say to Ross—what he has wanted to say for several weeks now._

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This was my first real attempt at some smut; I hope it went well.


End file.
